


Just A Feeling (That I Have)...

by Wetbug125



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asshole Jackson, Blow Jobs, Caring Derek, Derek does things to try and not cry, Derek is 17, Derek was 11 when the Hale House burnt down, Drunk Sheriff Stilinski, Hale House, Hale fire, Jock Derek, Kate was 12 when the Hale House burnt down, Nerd Stiles, Psycho Kate Argent, Stiles cuts humself, Stiles makes jokes when something is seroius, Suicidal Stiles Stilinski, Violent Sheriff Silinski, as always, stiles is 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetbug125/pseuds/Wetbug125
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This has some violence/self harm in it, so I you don't like do read it. Also so this is my first work, so try not to judge to hard. </p><p>This story focuses on Stiles more than Derek, so I hope its good.</p><p>Derek is a senior and Stiles is a Junior. Derek starts to notice Stiles acting strange and he wants to help. Also Derek wants to be a Psychologist, that's why he decides to help. </p><p>I listened to all of Maroon 5's albums, but Just A Feeling, Wiped Your Eyes, Sad, It Was Always You, Lets Stay Together, Not Falling Apart, Won't Go Home Without You, The Man Who Never Lied, and Love Someone really helped me with this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Feeling (That I Have)...

Stiles was the type of kid who sat in the front of the class and knew the answer to every question and would never shut up. But that all changed a few day ago.  
Derek never really noticed Stiles before, until Monday when Stiles behavior started to change. Yea, Derek knew that Stiles had ADHA and he is a nerd, somewhat, but that’s all he really know.

  
~

  
On Monday, Stiles sat in the seat next to Derek in the back of the class. Derek could tell something was wrong. All Derek knew was this Stiles kid didn't sit in his normal seat and didn't answer any questions the teacher asked. Derek thought nothing about it, maybe he is just having a bad day or some shit. But it was weird how this hyper active kid goes silent

  
~

  
The next day Stiles sat next to Derek again. Derek just studied him, yea it’s a little creepy but he is trying to find out why Stiles is acting different. Derek is watching him write, when he noticed the fresh red cuts on his wrist as his sleeve slide up when he moved his hand.

Stiles quickly pulled his sleeve down trying to hind his wrist when Stiles looked up to see Derek just staring at his now hidden wrist. Derek looked up to meet his stare and was about to mouth “It’s okay” when the bell rang. Stiles grabbed his stuff as fast as he could and was out of the door before Derek could move.

Derek didn't know how to react. He didn't even know what he would have done if Stiles said anything back. Derek didn't know how to handle this, well he did from a professional standpoint, but not as a friend, which he by the way he clearly isn't.

  
~

  
Stiles took his seat next to Derek, for the third day in a row, but he never looked or even glared in Derek’s direction. Derek did the same, he didn't want to scary the kid he just wants to help.

  
So at lunch Derek decided to “try” to talking to Stiles. He saw Stiles sitting with another kid, Scott. He only know him because Scott is on the lacrosse team, which Derek is the captain of. Derek walked over to Stiles and dropped his tray next to him, which Stiles jump a little and Scott look at Derek. Derek motioned Scott to leave, which he did because you follow orders from your captain.

  
Stiles just stared at Derek before trying to leave, but Derek grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down. This made Stiles cry out a little because Derek grip was strong plus he was holding his cut up wrist. Derek rolled up Stiles’ sleeve up just a little to get a better look at his wrist. Derek was surprised on how deep they really were.

  
Stiles jerked his wrist away and said “I understand you want to help, but you wouldn't understand what the fuck I am going through! Also I hardly know you!”

  
Derek looked at him and in a calm voice said “Your right I don’t know why the fuck you are doing this to yourself, but that doesn't mean you are alone in this. Also I understand we aren't friends, but that doesn't mean I don’t give a fuck.”

  
Stiles was surprised by what Derek had just said and he didn't know how to react. So he did what he always did, RUN. He started to run through the halls and the way to his car, he know his dad was going to get a call later about Stiles skipping but he didn't give a fuck.

  
All he could think was _Derek Fucking Hale, the captain of the lacrosse team, cared about him_. He started his car up and drove to the reserve past the NO TRESPASSING sign and down to the cliff, where he uses to go after his mother died. He parked his car near the edge and jumped out, slamming the door shut. He hopped on the top of the hood and stared at his now cut up wrist. He slowly rubbed over the newly made cuts and then realized he was crying. He quickly wiped away the tears and hopped off the hood. He walked over to the edge and looked down, he was thinking that the world would be a better place without him and if he jumped the no would car… He cut himself off because someone DID care and that someone was Derek Fucking Hale. The captain the lacrosse team, who hangs out with Jackson Whittmore.

  
Jackson Whittmore, his douchbag neighbor, who bullies Scott and him. Jackson Whittmore the one dating Lydia Martin, the most beautiful strawberry blonde ever born who Stiles has been crushing on since the third grade.

  
Stiles stayed at the reserve for hours. He even fell asleep on the hood of his car until is phone started to ring, which made him fall off the hood, smooth Stiles. He stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants, he picked up his phone off the ground. The caller ID read "Trouble" which meant his dad was calling. He answered the phone “Hey dad, what’s up.” Stiles dad, John, aka THE SHERIFF, knew that Stile knew exactly “what’s up.”

  
John started yelling “Why the HELL did you leave school after lunch! Do you know how that’s feels getting a call saying the sheriff’s kid is ditching school!? Stiles that doesn't made me look good. It makes everyone think ‘if he can’t control his kid than how can he be sheriff of this town!’ Stiles do you understand me! I could get fired!”  
Stiles didn't answer his father and all he did was walk to the edge of the cliff. “I’m sorry, dad. I wasn't thinking about how this would look about you. I didn't mean to.” Stiles was hoping that his father didn't notice him crying.

  
John sighed “We will talk about this later. I have a case to work on and I won’t be home for dinner.” John hung up and just like that Stiles was alone again.

  
Stiles understands his dad has to work late being the sheriff and all, but sometimes Stiles wishes we would spend more time at home than in the office. It just make him feel like his dad doesn't care about him and that his dad love his work more than his own son. Which Stiles knows isn't true but still feels that way.

  
Stiles drives home in silence thinking _I cause my dad so much pain. I know it’s my fault that some people are questioning his duty as sheriff_. When he arrives home he is still think about how much pain he cause his father. He runs upstairs to his room and locks his door. He throws the covers off his bed and lifts the mattress up. He pulls down the make shift flap he made and reaches his hand into the mattress. Stiles fishes around for a bit until he pulls out a zip lock bag with a razor blade in it. He takes out the razor and rolls up his sleeve. Stiles takes a deep breath and still thinks about the pain he cause to his father, he place the blade to his wrist. Stiles is about to cut his wrist when his phones rings.

  
He places the razor on his bed side dresser and takes his phone out of his pocket. It’s Scott, so he answers. “Hey Scotty boy, what’s u…He is cut off by Scott.  
“Dude she said YES! She said FUCKING YES! I’m now dating Allison Argent. Dude I’m going to be POPULAR!” Scott keeps talking and talking about Allison and how he has a double date with Jackson and Lydia this Friday. Scott FINALLY says he has to do homework and shit.

  
Stiles wants to be happy for Scott but all he thinks about is Scott becoming popular and leaving him behind, leaving Stiles alone like everyone else does.

  
~

  
The next day in class Stiles sits next to Derek, again. This time Derek can see Stiles made new cuts by the freshly dry blood on his sleeve. Derek looks at Stiles wondering why he does this to himself. Next thing you know Derek says “I didn't mean to upset you yesterday” Derek pauses as Stiles makes eye contract “It’s just I want to help you out, I don’t like seeing people hurt.” Derek eyes Stiles’ wrist and Stiles covers it with his hand.

  
Stiles opens his mouth to speak when FUCKING Jackson turns around. “Derek why the fuck are you talking to this LOSER?! He just the sheriff’s kid that ruined his dad’s career and drives him to drink!” Stiles looks down at his wrist and wishes he was home right now because Jackson was right, for once in his life.

  
Derek gives Jackson a look that’s say WHAT THE FUCK MAN! Jackson ignore Derek and continues “I live across from this kid and see his dad throw out a new bottle every week. Dude his dad sits on the front lawn because he too drunk to walk back in the house. He rumbles on and on about how people think it’s wrong to have a sheriff that can’t control his own kid. And how his son and Scott break into his office and look into cases or how they are always find the bodies.

  
Stiles’ eyes still looking down at his wrist, but now he is crying. He looks up to see Jackson grinning for making him cry and Derek looking at Stiles. Stiles grabs all his stuff and runs out of the room. He can hear Coach Finstock yelling “BILINSKI! Get your ass back here!” He runs down the hall to car like he did yesterday. He gets in his Baby Blue Jeep and drives far away from Jackson.

Stiles passes the NO TRESPASSING sign again and drives to the cliff. He parks near the edge again and gets out. He walks up to the edge, he looks down. “JUMP…JUMP…JUMP! YOU FUCKING LOSER! YOU HEARD JACKSON! FUCKING JUMP!” Stiles steps backwards a few steps “JUMP STILES JUST FUCKING JUMP!” Stiles is crying as he walks back up to the edge he puts one foot over the edge and is about to jump, when a strong hand grips his wrist and pulls him back.

  
Stiles turns around to see Derek with tears running down his face, he must have heard. “What the FUCK are you doing here Derek!? Why did you stop me, you heard Jackson it’s my FAULT!” Derek does say anything just looks at Stiles. “FUCK I am crying in front of the popular Derek Fucking Hale! It’s true about my dad drinking! He hasn't drunken that much since my mom died! It’s because of ME, ME Derek!”

  
Derek pulls Stiles closer to him, Stiles is surprised by this. Derek places his forehead to Stiles’ than kissing Stiles on his lips, Stiles eyes go wide but then he relaxes and kiss Derek back.

  
Stiles finally has to break the kiss and breathe, which made Derek whine a little. He has never experienced anything like that. Yea, he has been kissed before but that was different because they were both drunk. But this was different, it was soft and warm and FUCKING mind blowing. Plus he KISSED Derek Fucking Hale, who has soft, warm, sweet tasting lips.

  
“I FUCKING made out with Derek Fucking Hale! Please telling me I am not dreaming about this again, if so that EVIL because it was so real!”

  
This only made Derek laugh and just to prove it, Derek pulled him into another kiss. “Stiles! You’re NOT dreaming, see!”

~

  
It was Friday and Stiles only knows this because Scott couldn't shut up his FIRST date with Allison. Stiles didn't tell Scott about the cutting or Derek yet because he didn't want to ruin his day. He if he tried to explain the Derek thing he could because he didn't knew know what it was.

  
Stiles walked to Coach Finstock’s class and took his seat next Derek for the fifth day in a row, but today felt different for both him and Derek. Derek didn't pay attention to Coach at all just to Stiles. He could stop staring at Stiles’ lips and thinking about how just yesterday he was KISSING them.

  
That’s when Stiles poke him and gave him a note, what are we in third grade. Derek unfolded the piece of paper. **HERE’S MY NUMBER IF YOU WANT TO DO SOME MORE “STUFF” ;p**

  
Derek couldn't help but smile at the note. Derek took out his phone and text Stiles. **HOW ABOUT TONIGHT ;p ;)**

  
When Stiles read the text he couldn't help but fist bump the air and yell “FUCK YEA!” Which made everyone turn and look at him, but Derek was smiling grinning like a fucking idiot because he caused Coach to yell at Stiles and give him dentition.

  
Stiles text Derek. **I GUESS MY DREAM OF MAKING OUT BEHIND THE BLEACHERS HAS TO WAIT ;P**

  
Derek bites his bottom lip to stop him from laughing. **WHO SAID WE CAN’T? MEET ME AFTER LACROSSE BEHIND THE BLEACHERS AND MADE SURE YOUR LIPS ARE READY FOR DEREK FUCKING HALE ;p**

Derek just got out of the shower after lacrosse practice when Jackson came up to him. “What is with you and that LOSER from Coach’s class!? What are you fucking him or something because out of the FUCKING blue you are talking to him and passing notes, oh yea I FUCKING noticed Derek!?”

  
Derek just looked at Jackson with anger on his face. “What the FUCK man! Am I not allowed to talk to people! I was giving him my number because I am failing Coach’s class and I don’t want to get kicked off the FUCKING TEAM! And if you haven’t noticed Stiles is FUCKING smart, so FUCK OFF JACKSON!” Derek was hoping Jackson couldn't tell that he was lying, but by the way Jackson stormed out of the locker room pretty sure he didn't notice.

  
Derek throw on his shirt and jeans on and headed for the bleachers. He waited for Stiles for about ten minutes before Stiles called him. “DEREK I CANT COME, I'M SORRY.” Derek could hear glass breaking, something was wrong. Derek couldn't find the words he wanted to say, he just listened to Stiles breathing. “DEREK SOMETHING BAD IS HAPPENING…I CANT DO THIS ANYMORE…GOODBYE.” That’s when Derek heard the sheriff yelling at Stiles and Stiles yelling “DAD STOP!” Obviously the sheriff was drunk again.

  
Derek hung up the phone immediately and jumped in his black Camaro. Derek drove to Stiles house, he only knew where Stiles lived because he was neighbors with Jackson. When Derek got to Stiles house he heard John yelling and throwing stuff around. Derek jumped out of his car and kicked open the front door.

  
He saw broken plates and glass all over the floor in the kitchen and hallway. Derek couldn't move he was frozen in place. The sheriff was holding half empty bottle of Jack. “IT’S YOU! IT’S ALL YOU! YOU KNOW EVERYDAY I SAW HER LYING IN THAT HOSPITAL SLOWLY DYING! I THOUGHT HOW HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO RISE THIS STUPID KID ON MY OWN! THIS HYPERACTIVE LITTLE BASTARD, WHO KEEPS RUINING MY LIFE! ITS ALL YOU! IT’S STILES! YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER! YOU HEAR ME! YOU KILLED HER! AND NOW YOU’RE KILLING ME!” He then throw the bottle at the wall hitting a picture of Stiles’ mother, John and Stiles.

  
Derek finally is able to move. He storms past John (he too drunk to notice) and climbs the stairs taking them two at a time. When he reaches the top he could hear crying coming from the bedroom down the hall to his right. Derek runs to the door and knocks. “Stiles it’s Derek..I came over as soon as I heard you yelling at your dad to stop…did he hurt you…Stiles please open the door!?”

  
That’s when he hears the door unlock and Stiles opened the door. Derek steps forward, cupping Stiles face and wipes off his tears with his thumbs. Derek kisses Stiles on the lips with all the strength he can, harder than he has ever kissed someone. Derek drops his hand to Stiles’ hip only to feel something warm and wet on his hip. Derek pulled away and saw blood covering Stiles’ shirt and arms. Derek than noticed the blood all over the floor and Stiles’ bed. HOLY SHIT how did he not see this when Stiles opened the door.

  
Derek grabbed Stiles’ wrist only to see more blood. _Fuck, Stiles is cutting again. I thought he stopped because I helped him be happy_ , Derek though. Stiles pulled his wrist away and with tears running down his face. “Derek don’t be mad…I…just didn't know what to do…I ran upstairs and grabbed my razor…and I. I didn't realize until you knocked on the door…how deep I went an…and there was a lot of blood…Derek please say something!”

  
The truth is Derek didn't know what to say and all he did was give Stiles a look that read I AM HERE FOR YOU. Than Derek took Stiles to the bathroom and started the shower. Stiles was so shocked that he didn't realize Derek had taken off his shirt until he felt Derek’s warm lips kissing his stomach up to his neck. This made Stiles moan, but Stiles didn't understand why Derek wasn't giving him the WHY ARE YOU DOING TO YOURSELF speech, but hey Stiles wasn't arguing.

  
Stiles reached down to take Derek’s shirt off when Derek picked him up and placed Stiles in the shower, WHAT. Then Derek walked out of the bathroom, Stiles was confused and even more when he looked down to see his jeans were still on. Stiles took off his now wet jeans, which took FOREVER. He started to wash the bloody off his body, when his wrist started to sting. This is when he realized he got soap in his newly made cuts. Stiles screamed out and pain.

  
That’s when Derek opened the door only to see Stiles hugging his knees on the bathroom floor. Derek quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped Stiles in it. Stiles walked out of the bathroom to his bed, which Derek striped the covers off. Derek took another towel to wrap Stiles wrist to stop the bleeding. Stiles was sitting on his bed when Derek wrapped a towel around Stiles’ wrist, “I guess I should have taken care of this before I placed you in the shower.”

  
Derek walked back into the bathroom and went through all the cabinets before he came back with a roll of bandages. Derek removed the towel from Stiles’ wrist and wrapped the bandages around it. Stiles just smiled, “Maybe if you weren't so caught up eating my stomach. Did you forget to eat lunch or were you just plain hungry?”

  
This only made Derek laugh and thinks _Of course Stiles has to make a joke right now_. “Oh, shut up and put some clothes on” Derek says with a smirk.

  
“I thought you liked to see me naked” But Stiles gets up any ways and goes over to his dresser.

  
Once Stiles was dressed, he and Derek walked downstairs to see how much damage John caused. Stiles was shocked to see ALL their plates and glasses broken, the pictures frames smashed in on the walls covered in blood, even the ones of mom. Derek looked over to the couch to see the sheriff passed out with dry blood on his knuckles.

  
Stiles walked out of the houses and came back a few moments later with a broom and dustpan in his hand. “I guess I am Cinderella and we now need new plates.”

  
Derek smiled, _Really Stiles. Do you always make jokes when there is something serious?_ Derek looked at Stiles as they were cleaning and Stiles had tears in his eyes. “Stiles you okay…Everything alright…Its okay we will clean this up.”

  
Stiles looked up at Derek with tears running down his face. “These STUPID plates were the only things we had left from my mom…now that’s gone too.”

  
Derek didn't know what to say so he hugged Stiles. “It’s okay…All I have left is half burnt pictures…and MY UNCLE.”

  
Stiles couldn't help but laugh at the last part and Derek even let out a laugh. Derek was just glared Stiles was feeling better. Derek pulled away from the hug and took Stiles hand, carefully, and led him out the house to his Camaro. Stiles asked where they were going but Derek didn't answer

  
Derek drove pass the NO TRESPASSING sign and turned down a dirt road, which Stiles never noticed before, that branched off the road that led to the cliff. They pulled up to a half burnt down house and that’s when Derek stopped the car. Derek stepped out of the car and walked up to the house. That’s when Stiles realized that Derek had taken him to HIS old house where he lost EVERYTHING.

  
Stiles stepped out of the car and ran to Derek, jumping on his back yelling “SURPRISE PIGGY BACK” This made both of them fall to the ground and Derek laughed.

  
Derek rolled over on top of Stiles and started to kiss his neck and lips. Stiles still gets surprised when Derek kissed him, because it’s Derek Fucking Hale. Stiles ran his fingers through Derek’s hair, which was soft and smelled like earth, than rolled over so HE was on top. Derek moaned at this and shivered as Stiles nibbled at his ear. Stiles stopped and pushed off of Derek which made Derek whine. Stiles walked over to Derek’s Camaro and sat on the hood, this made Derek a little mad because it was his baby and Stiles just sat on it.

  
Derek stood up and brushed the dirt off of his pants and walked over to Stiles. “What’s wrong…Stiles.”

  
Stiles finally looked up at Derek with tears in his eyes “Why did you take me here…Derek your family di…Derek why did you take me here!?”

  
Derek looked at Stiles wrist. “Because I wanted to show you want caused my pain” his voice became soft and raspy “It’s been almost six years since the fire and its only feels like yesterday” Derek held Stiles’ wrist and slowly rubbed over the bloody bandage “But that didn't make me cause even more pain to myself” His voice became normal and serious “I want to help you Stiles, but you have to stop this.”

  
~

  
When Monday rolled around Stiles was feeling better. His dad hasn't said anything to him since Friday, which makes him feel alone. But on the plus side Stiles had been hanging out with Derek all weekend.

  
So in class when Derek didn't say a word to Stiles, it made him feel like he did something wrong. Stiles looks down at his wrist, which is bandaged and covered by his sleeve, and slowly rubbed over it. Stiles thinks back to when Derek first noticed and how no one else noticed, only Derek Fucking Hale. Stiles didn't even noticed he had tears running down his face until one landed on his hand. Stiles quickly wiped his faced and looked up from his wrist to see Derek staring at him. Stiles mouths “Everything thing is fine, but is everything fine with you.” Derek just turns his head away from Stiles and back down at his notes.

  
At lunch Derek didn't sit with Stiles or anywhere in the lunchroom. Stiles felt empty when Derek wasn't around. It’s like everyone around him leaves him and he feels ALONE. He still has Scott but all he talks about is Allison and since she is best friends with Lydia that means Jackson has to tag along. So now Stiles sits with Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Jackson. All they talk about is there next double date, so Stiles just gets up and leaves. They didn't even noticed he leaved so he walks out to his car and drives.

  
Stiles doesn't know why he went to his Jeep, all he knows is he wanted to be far away from everyone and everything at that FUCKING school. He started his car and drove to the reserve. He drove pass the NO TRESPASSING sign, but his time he turned onto the dirt road that led to the Hale House. Stiles drove up to the house and stopped the car.

  
He walked up to the front door and pushed it open. Stiles walked through a burnt doorway which seemed too led to the family because there was a couch and some cabinets. Stiles sat on the couch and imagined the whole Hale family seating in this room watching TV or playing board games. He even imaged a per-teen Derek seating on the couch next to him laughing and smiling, but not like Stiles has seen it was BIGGER and read I AM HAPPIER THAN I WILL EVER BE. This thought even made Stiles laugh and tear up a little, but tears of joy.

  
Stiles seem to be there for hours because he woke up, of course Stiles fall asleep, the sun was starting to set. He also found Derek hovering over him smiling. Stiles sat up in surprise “I’m sorry I know I shouldn't be here but…I don’t know…I was driving to the cliff and next thing I knew I found myself here…I’m really sorry Derek please, don’t hate me.  
Derek faced looked puzzled before saying “Its okay Stiles, when I have a bad day I come here. Just don’t understand you sometimes, I mean who falls asleep on a half burnt looking couch.” Derek looks Stiles in the eyes and smiles

  
“Did Derek Fucking Hale, the captain of the lacrosse team, just make a joke of some sort. Holy shit this is history being made.”

  
Derek just laughs and sits next to Stiles. Stiles places his head on Derek’s shoulder and thinks “Holy shit I am cuddling with Derek Fucking Hale.” Derek pushes Stiles down on the couch and Derek takes off his shirt, which takes Stiles by surprise but waste no time during the same. Derek than kisses up Stiles stomach and makes his way to Stiles’ neck.  
“Now you are going to more than just cuddling with Derek Fucking Hale.” Derek whispers against Stiles neck, Stiles laughs. Derek follows Stiles’ freckles on his cheek with kisses leading up to his ear. Derek than nibbles on Stiles ear which makes Stiles a little hard in his jeans. Derek than traces the freckles back down Stiles’ cheek with his tongue to his lips and kisses them. Stiles moans at the way Derek kisses down his neck and chest, well he moans at anything Derek does to him. Derek stops at the top of Stiles’ jeans. “Can I?” Asks but also begs.

  
Stiles moans at the way Derek asks that question, and Derek takes that as a FUCK YES. Derek unbuckles Stiles’ belt and with one quick movement Stiles’ jeans are off. Derek bits the waist band of Stiles’ boxers and slowly pulls them down with his teeth.

  
“Fuck Derek.” Stiles whines as Derek licks the base of his cock and then up to the head. Derek kisses Stiles dick than starting sucking. Stiles moans as soon as Derek starts, “Derek Fucking Hale is sucking my dick and it feels FUCKING good.” Derek bobbed his head down twice and pulled off with a pop. “That feels so fucking good…don’t stop…why did you stop!?” Stiles says with puppy eyes.

  
“I wanted to see what you would look like having Derek Fucking Hale sucking your dick.” Derek says with a smile.

  
“Well I don’t want Derek Fucking Hale to stop sucking my dick because it was so fucking good feeling.”

  
With that said, Derek starts sucking again. Stiles groans and buckled his hips shoving his dick deeper in Derek’s mouth, which made him gag a little. Derek pushes Stiles hips back down on the couch and Stiles buckles again making Derek gag again. Stiles can’t help but laugh making Derek look up at Stiles, fuck thats hot looking. Derek continues to look as Stiles as he bobbed down a few more times before Stiles cums. Derek pulled off and licks the cum that’s dripping down Stiles’ dick, which makes him moan.

  
Stiles sits up and pushes Derek down on the couch. Stiles licks up Derek’s stomach up to his neck then kisses his lips, which still had some cum on them. Derek cocked a smile and Stiles grinned “What, I was curious about what I taste like plus you needed to be kissed.” Stiles stood up and pulled on his jeans. “Don’t worry I will repay you soon.” Stiles winked than walked out of the house and started the Camaro.

  
Derek just sat on the couch dumbfounded about what just happen, but he was also happy because he want to do that since he first kissed Stiles.

  
~

  
The next day Stiles was at his locker when he sees Derek at his own locker and some pretty girl name Kate Argent, Allison older sister, is talking to him. Derek just standing there not saying anything when Kate slides her hand up his shirt. Stiles feels this knot in his gut. Derek just lets it happen, he just stands there. Kate stares at Stiles as she places her lips to Derek’s ear and whispers something. Kate then pushes away and KISSES Derek on the FUCKING lips and walk away grinning.

  
Stiles has tears running down his face as he runs to his car and drives pass the NO TRESPASSING sign and up to the cliff, passing the dirt road leading to the Hale House. Stiles parks the car near the edges, jumps out and sits on the hood.

  
Stiles phone buzzes, he takes it out of his pocket to see its Derek. **WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU OKAY?**

  
Stiles texts back. **GO FUCK YOURSELF AND WHILE YOUR AT IT HOW ABOUT YOU FUCK KATE TOO!**

  
Derek doesn't text back few a moments. **SHIT, I CAN EXPLAIN! PLEASE LET ME EXPLAIN!**  
Stiles is so upset and angry at the same time. He get off the hood and walks to the edge with tears running down his face. He looks over the edge. He finally texts Derek **GOODBYE.** Than Stiles drops his phone on the ground. He hears it buzz and he knows it Derek, but he doesn't care. JUMP…JUMP…JUMP!

  
Derek knows what Stiles is about to do. Last time Stiles said GOODBYE, Derek found Stiles in his room with deep cuts and covered in blood. Derek texts Stiles. **STILES PLEASE DON’T!**

  
Derek grabs all his stuff from his desk and runs out the classroom. He runs to his Camaro and droves to the reserve. First to droves down the dirt road to the Hale House, but doesn't see Stiles’ baby blue Jeep. He looks at the house and steps out of the car with a white roses in his hand. With tears in his eyes in walks up to the steps and places them there and says “See you later.”

  
He walks back to his car and drives to the cliff, _Stiles has to be there that’s where he goes when he is having a bad day._ Derek pulls up the path to see Stiles’ baby blue Jeep there. He jumps out of his car and runs to the Jeep, but doesn't see Stiles. “STILES! STILES! GOD DAMN IT STILES, WHERE ARE YOU!” He walks to the front of the Jeep and sees Stiles’ phone on the ground. _Shit that’s not a good sign!_ Derek walks to the edge and looks down. “STILES! PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T JUMP!”

  
Derek stay there until the sun starts to set. He looks at his phone 6:30. “Shit, I am going to be late!” Derek leaves everything where he found it walks back to his car. Derek texts Stiles, even thou he knows he won’t get it, **MEET ME AT THE HALE HOUSE AT 6:40, PLEASE** , Derek drives away from the cliff.

  
Stiles soon steps out from the edge of the woods. He didn't want Derek to know he was there, he doesn't even want to talk to Derek right now. But he wants an explanation about Kate, but he didn't want to talk to Derek so soon. Stiles walks over to his Jeep and his phone and sees a text from Derek. **MEET ME AT THE HALE HOUSE AT 6:40, PLEASE.** “Shit its 6:36, I may not make it!”

  
Stiles jumps in his car and drives down the road to the Hale House as fast as he can. He pulls onto the dirt just as his clock turns 6:40. Stiles pulls up to the Hale House and sees Derek’s Camaro there. He jumps out of his car, he walk to the front steps of the house and sees white roses on the steps. Stiles walks up the steps and opens the front door, he sees Derek laying on the couch.

  
“EXPLAIN NOW” Stiles is angry and Derek can hear that.

  
Derek sits up and wipes the tears off his face. “Holy Shit your alive…I thought yo…you jumped. This would make this day even worst if you jumped.”

  
He pats the empty spot next to him on the couch, Stiles shakes his head NO. Derek huffs “Ok, Kate and I used to date…The day before the fire I broke up with her. She…she went crazy that day ‘Saying Derek Hale you will pay for this.’” 

Derek stands up and walks over to the burnt doorway and runs his fingers over the black, burnt wood. “The day of the she wasn't at school, I didn't think much of it. I just thought she was taking it hard because we were both each others first “real” boyfriend and girlfriend. After I had basketball practice and Peter, my uncle was there watching me. That’s when your father pulled Peter aside and told him what happen. I saw my uncle break down and cry right in front of me. Peter pulled me out of practice and took me ‘Derek...Our house burnt down…everyone is dead. We are the only ones leave from the Hale family.’ Months when on and the case got marked unsolved and put into storage.”

Derek now has tears running down his face. “Today is the six year anniversary of the fire, Stiles. Today at 6:40 six years ago my family burned alive in this house…I usually stay home on this day every year, but I told myself I wouldn't and I would get through it no matter what…Than Kate came up to me and said sorry about today. Than asked if I remembered this and she slide her hand up my shirt. Then she whispered in my ear ‘Sweetheart I set the fire six years ago. I told you that you would pay for breaking up with me. I watched your house burn down with everyone you LOVE inside. I listen to them scream for HELP, but all I did was laugh and yell ‘THIS IS DEREK HALE’S FAULT’ I wanted you to know how it felt to LOSE someone you LOVE’ Stiles I…I didn't know you saw that. I didn't think anyone really did.”

  
Derek looked up to see Stiles crying his eyes out. Derek walked over to him, cupping his face he wiped Stiles tears away with thumbs and kissed him. “Stiles…I…I LOVE YOU.”

  
Stiles pulled back to see Derek with tears in his eyes. “Derek…I should of just asked…I should have known why you didn't talk yesterday…And I should have NEVER made you WORRY like I didn't today…I’m SORRY.” Stiles paused for a minute and had a confused look on his face. “WAIT, did Derek Fucking Hale just say I LOVE YOU too me!…SAY IT AGAIN, PLEASE!

  
Derek rolled his eyes and smiled. “Stiles Fucking Stilinski…I LOVE YOU!”

  
Stiles giggled like a giddy teenager girl. “DER BEAR…I LOVE YOU TOO!” Derek rolled his eyes. “WHAT, no Der Bear…Fine...how about...SOURWOLF!"

THE END


End file.
